Barentainde
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Em meio a chocolates, especiarias, leites, amores, amizades, sorrisos e caras fechadas é comemorado mais um Barentainde ou Valentine's Day, na doceria Sakuramochi.


Barentainde

Todos os anos em janeiro a loja era fechada. Ela sempre fazia isso para que assim pudesse passar um tempo testando novas receitas, incrementando as antigas, arriscando em novas essências e assim em novos sabores. Tudo feito especialmente para que aquele pequeno espaço, que havia herdado do pai, fizesse a alegria de milhares de jovens, que passeariam por seus corredores antes e durante o _barentainde_ a procura do chocolate perfeito para presentear aqueles próximos a si e aos pretendentes.

Fazia apenas alguns dias que reabrira o lugar e a efervescência das jovens que por ali passavam, com rostos em tons avermelhados ao provarem suas guloseimas a deixava satisfeita. Aquela era a melhor recompensa que ela poderia ter, tirando é claro de quando algum casal vinha até ela informar que iriam casar e adorariam que ela preparasse todos os doces e principalmente os chocolates da festa.

Era sorrindo para toda aquela movimentação que percebeu os amigos sentados do lado de fora e Moegi sua garçonete lhe dizendo que Naruto Uzumaki, seu vizinho e melhor amigo havia pedido um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com páprica e calda de limão e para acompanhar um cappuccino adornado de creme de avelã com canela. Enquanto isso, o rabugento do Sasuke Uchiha havia pedido o de sempre.

Ela reclamava que não conseguia entender como a sua chefe e o seu ex-professor conseguiam ser amigos do ser mais estressado e sisudo do mundo, enquanto Sakura apenas ria e começava a preparar os pedidos, juntamente com Konohamaru seu braço direito na doceria. Era sempre assim, todas as vezes que acompanhava Naruto até a _Sakuramochi_ Sasuke sempre pedia a mesma coisa: café bem forte e sem açúcar. Ele não mudava, detestava doces, mas sempre ia ali no mínimo duas vezes por semana.

Aquela era a quinta vez em menos de sete dias e por isso ela teve uma ideia – iria pessoalmente levar os pedidos dos amigos, mas ao contrário de levar o pedido do moreno iria levar algo que tinha preparado especialmente para aquela data. Assim, como suas clientes ela também presenteava os amigos no dia 14 de fevereiro. Sempre preparava algo que lembrasse as personalidades deles e bom... aquele dia não seria diferente.

Ali, em meio aos seus chocolates de diversas regiões do mundo e as misturas mais diversificadas que qualquer doceiro normal não utilizaria em suas criações ela preparou a bandeja dos amigos, com todo o cuidado e apreço. Para Naruto, o pedido que ele havia feito, mas ao contrario do cappuccino um chocolate quente com aroma de _wasabi_ , ele era um pimentinha quando criança sempre aprontando, o doce do chocolate ao leite com a ardência das raízes era a forma que encontrou para agradecer por todos os momentos engraçados de peripécias e os afagos e sorrisos que deu por causa dele.

Para Sasuke, enquanto preparava todos os presentes para os outros amigos pensava no que poderia oferecer para ele e nada lhe vinha à mente... até que... bom... um acidente na cozinha fez com que um pouco de curry caísse, sem querer querendo, em uma das forminhas de muffin em formato de copinho...

Konohamaru tentou evitar o desastre, mas Sakura disse que podia enfiar tudo no forno, mas antes tinha que marcar aquele "bendito" muffin com um palito de picolé, só para saberem qual era. E foi assim que ela descobriu o presente ideal para o Uchiha sempre de cara fechada.

A massa do bolinho era de chocolate meio amargo, o que combinava com a personalidade sempre fechada do moreno e o salgado do tempero fazia ela se lembrar do tempo em que ele sorria sempre que via o mar. Para acompanhar ela preparou um leite quente e colocou um pedaço de chocolate ao leite e um pouco de canela para decorar.

 _Perfeito_!

Foi o que pensou assim que finalizou a bandeja e saiu sorridente para presentear os amigos.

– Não foi isso o que pedi, Sakura!

– Deixa de ser chato, Sasuke! Arigato, Sakura-chan! – sentou-se sorrindo para o amigo escandaloso.

– Douitashimashite, Naruto! – falou levando aos lábios a xícara de chocolate quente que havia preparado para si. – Eu sei que não foi o que pediu, Sasuke-kun, mas tenho certeza que vai gostar... é a sua cara.

– Delicia! Se você não co...mer... eu co...mo! – Naruto falou de boca cheia fazendo a amiga sorrir mais ainda e o Uchiha revirar os olhos.

– Coma o seu de boca fechada, Naruto!

 _Eles não mudam_!

Era o que ela pensava sorrindo entre a sua xícara.

– Barentainde, minna!


End file.
